True love calling -RP-
Characters *Doom the Greek wolf *Celestia the Dog/wolf *Meia the Dog/wolf *Kirito the Dog/wolf *Aidan the Dog/wolf *Amira the Dog/wolf * Cyra the wolf. Ch.1 The starting. The sun's gaze rest on the leaves and roof of a house. Doom, a white and black greek wolf, was walking up a stone path that left from a street. This was one of the rare moments he gets to see the family Aidan and Amira had made. Doom had found himself a living place that wasn't too far, but doom did work as someone who clean up one of the shops nearby. Aidan:*Cleaning the dishes when he sees Doom from the kitchen window* Dooom's back! ^^ Amira:*she gasps happily*That is great to hear! *she smiles.* Aidan:*quickly dry the last of the dishs* I'll get the door *he quickly go to the door* Get the kids *Opens the door* Amira:*she goes to get the kids.* Doom:*he gives a small smile*Hello, Aidan. Aidan:*Gives Doom a big bear hug* We missed you ^^ Doom:*He hugs Aidan*So, how are you and the family? Aidan: We'r all do fin, Kirito has ben a great big brother to Celestia and Meia. Celestia often look forwards to ypur visit, he ask about you often. ^^ Doom:*He smiles*Well, I'm going to be here for a while. I'm thinking of selling the place I have, work has been saying I need to.*He sighs a bit.* Amira:The kids are coming!*she calls out.* can hear many footsteps runing down stairs Kirito:*runing up to doom* Hey finally visiting after so long ^^ Meia:*flew down stairs, was use to flying and heading right twards Doom* DOOM-CHAN! Doom:*He has a small sweatdrop*Whoa, slow down Meia. Meia: I can't! *flying right towards Doom* Catch me! Doom:*his forehead marking glows, slowing Meia down to a stop, but where she can hug him*There. Aidan: Thanks Doom, Meia how many times do we have to tell you not to fly inside? Meia: Soory dad *smiling hugging Doom nuzzling into his fur* Celestia:*pok his head from the coner* H-Hey Doom. Doom:*he smiles at Aidan*Your welcome.*He then smiles at Celestia.*Hello, Celestia.*He pets Meia's head.* Celestia:*walks towards doom* Welcom back *huggs Doom* I missed you Kirito: So how long will you be staying this time ^^? Doom:*he smiles*Depends, If I can get the place I am living at sold, I may stay here with you guys for the rest of the days.*He pets Celestia's head happily.* Aidan: Great I'll buy it ^^ If you don't mind. Kirito: What are you going to do with another house? Aidan:Fix it up, remodle and rent it. Doom:*He chuckles* You'll need to win it from the bank then. I bet you can too. Aidain: So do you already know where you'r going to live next? If not you could always move back in ^^ and you know much how the kids miss you when your gone. Doom:I was thinking of moving back in, work says it would be better. Celestia: Really?! *Hugs Doom tighter* Now i get to see you every day *blushes as he nuzzles into his fur* Aidan:Hope you don't mind If we throw you a welcome home party ^^ Doom:*He smiles* I don't mind. Aidan: Will you do me a favor and take the kids out to do.....something ^^ Doom:Mmm? Sure. Aidan: Thanks and have fun Kirito: Well seeing as you have the rest of the day off wana go to the park or something? Meia: Oo Oo I wana go! Doom:Sure, all of you are coming. So let us be off. Aidan:*puts his arm around Amira* Have fun ^^ Ch2 a lovely day at the park, the sun is out and there barly anyone around Doom:*Looking around*Here we are. Kirito: I may just rome around a bit, meet some new people. Meia: I wana play with Doom-chan*she tugs on dooms arm as she giggles* Celestia: I wana play to. I-If you don'y mind? Doom:*He smiles*Sure thing! Cyra:*Sitting in a swing away from them, drinking a shake*Mmm... Kirito:*Sees Cyra at a distance* Never seen her here befor *walks towards her ans starts to sniff* That wouldent be a pineapple and mango shake with a hint of honey would it? Cyra:Huh?*She glance over*Oh, it is. *She looks to him.*Must have a great smell to be able to tell that. Kirito: It runs in the family so are your new here? I don't forget a prety face. Cyra:*She blushes a tiyn bit, but not impress with the comment*I don't normally come to the park, I just normally walk in the city. Kirito: Aa a city girl ^^ so want a tour around the park? Some of the best places are off traviling pathways. Cyra:Mm....*thinking, drinking her shake*I guess, I can't say I trust you through.*she looks at him*I'll trust you enough to show me around the park. Kirito: Fare enough my name is Kirito ^^ Kirito Floga Cyra:I'm Cyra... Erm... I don't remember my last name... Kirito: That's ok i get to call you on firts name basses ^^.*extend his hand to Cyra* Shall we? Cyra:*carefully takes his hand.*Very well. Kirito:*leadinf Cyra down dirt trail* So what kind of music you like? Cyra:Mixture of a lot of different music. I can't name just one.*she finishes her shake.* Kirito: Well my mom is a Idole SHe get's tons of fan mail and my dad get the ocational threat mail saying stuff like "Better treat her right". Cyra:Huh... I don't know my parents that well. Kirito: *feels a little sad hearing that* If you want I can introduce you to mine, my mom would defenetly sing a song or two for you. Cyra:Oh no, you don't have time.*she smiles a tiny bit*I'm on the search for whom my parents were anyway.*she shrugs.* Kirito: So your traviling to find out what happened to your paents...my grandad have connection he could help or at leastcontact someone who can help. Cyra:Well... Um... Reason for what I am traveling, is to find out where my parents are and why I was stuck in the hospital for a long time... I wasn't release till I was 15... I'm 19 right now. Kirito: SO you have ben traviling for 4 years *Moves some bushes aside to reveal a pound wil a lovely waterfall. the water shines like jewls and theres a mine rainbow around the base of the waterfall* I come here sometimes to think. Cyra:Huh, wow.*she looks around*Mm... yea, traveling for four years. Kirito: Why where you sent to the hospital for? Cyra:Eh...Mostly labeled insane?... I'm not sure, I've been in the hospital till I was 15. Kirito: Insane *sigh* No one is really sane, we all have difrent way of vewing things. Cyra:*She shrugs*I don't remember much of it. They said I could see ghost and I spoke to myself and cause harm to others.*she shrugs even more.*I was finally labeled safe to leave the hospital. Kirito: It's a little sad to hear in a world that has vampires, lycans, super strong or fast people that they just might be a ability? There are othere that can see ghosts, supernatural being can also see ghosts to. Cyra:I think they were more worry about me wanting to harm people, thinking I might become a murderer if they didn't do something about it. Kirito: A prety girl like you? Na i don't see it, you'r really nice ^^ Cyra:*Has a small sweatdrop*That's because they changed it and cure me of such thing. Kirito:Well you still young and have your intire life ahead of you. SO how long are you staying before moving on? Cyra:*Confuse by the question*Who knows, I'm only renting the place I'm at till I can't pay for it... Which is a good 15 years, if I find what I'm looking for, It might be a buy and keep... I doubt it through, I'm not getting anywhere... Kirito: My dad just bought a house and If sure he'll let you live there if i explane the situation to him. You can save up and foucuse more on finding what happened to your parents without worrying about rent. Cyra:Nah... I think I'll take up the offer if I know that I'm staying. Kirito: *sigh* Fare enough... Are you hungry? Cyra:Nope, that shake was enough.*she goes and lays down, staring up at the sky.*Mmm... Kirito: Ok *Walks to a near by tree and punch it. the tree shoke and an apple fell and he catchs It* An apple a day keeps the doctor away *bits into the apple as he make his way back to Cyra as he lays next to her* So like it here so far? Cyra:Peaceful, I can say that. Kirito: *Takes another bite from his apple* Are you traviling with freinds by any chance? Cyra:No... Why do you ask? Kirito: Just thought you had someone to help you.... must get lonly sometimes Cyra:Eh... Somewhat, but it doesn't help to think about it.*she sits up.*Mm... I think i should keep on my search. Kirito: *scoots a little closer* How close are you to finding out the truth. Cyra:No where clue, so I need to go to keep searching. Kirito: Can't you stay here... It's a nice place. Cyra:No... I don't want to stay really... It isn't a bad place, but I might be missing an important clue. Kirito:I-I want you to stay or atleast help you... Cyra:I'm sorry... I have to do this on my own... Kirito:....why? You think there's something wrong with me... Cyra:No, there is nothing wrong with you.*She glance away*I would just hate to leave someone if I made them my friend... And who knows if I am truly cure of whatever was me in the past... Kirito: I want you and I'll accept you... I-I just want the chance Cyra:Wait- What!?*She looks at Kirito, confuse*But, we only meet not too long ago. And I don't even know my past, what if I have something even worse then what I explain? Kirito: Im a half Lycan half vampire, my mom and dad are also brother and sister, my family are constantly being attacked by ether a vampire and or lycans we'r costantly being judged by everyone and i have to protect my little bro and sisster from being bullied or used, and you have no idea how many enimies my grandad has...I'm jealos of my parents Cyra:But... I might not be the right one for you.*she glance away*And I don't feel the same way, I mean, I like you. You are a caring person, but I'm just... Not into you like that. Kirito: I understand all i want is a chance *closes his eyes* Just give me a chance if it dosent work I'll leave. Cyra:I don't know if I can... I'll think about it while I search for clues, if something comes up that means I'll be able to stay longer... I'll see about that... Kirito: Alright...don't tell them... Cyra:Don't tell who?*She seem confuse when he said that.* Kirito: My family...please Cyra:*She seem confuse*How am I to be able to tell your parents if I don't even know them? Beside, I won't tell them... I just don't understand what you mean by that. Kirito: I'v told you my mom famous everyone in town know who she is that she' married to her brother and have three kids together. You can literally ask anyone in town where i live *sigh* Cyra:Oh... I won't tell them, but I don't know what your trying to keep from your family. Kirito: I'm... under alot of stress and i don't want them to worry. It's hard to find someone Cyra:Oh... I'm... Sorry..." She glance away.* Kirito: You don't have to apologies, it's not like you had anything to do with it... Cyra:*she looks at him, sighing as she goes to stand up.* Kirito: Leaving? *stands up* I'll head back. Cyra:*she shrugs*I'll look around here first... See if maybe there is something I don't know... Kirito: Be carful there some poision ivy over there just so you know...see you around Cyra:Right...*She sighs to herself, just depress to herself, walking towards the lake and kneeling down to it.*... Kirito:*Slowly sneek up behind Cyra befor hugging her from behind* I won't let it end like this Cyra:!*A bit startled.* Kirito: Please I want you*Holds her closer, his hand rubing down her legs* I won't ever leave you Cyra:W-Whoa! Di-Didn't I say I was going to th-think about it!*She blushes bright red, trying to stop him.* Kirito:*His grip only tighten* I'm sorry I'm so Sorry*His hand on her breats grouping them* Cyra:Ah! St-Stop, Yo-You don't have to do this!*Blushing extremely bright red, struggling.* Kirito: I'm not going to lose you *his eyes shine bright silver as he use his vampire charm to make Cyra aroused* I'll love you' I'll take care of you. Cyra:*Blushes bright red, gasping*N-No, Ki-Kirito.*Ears flatten, still trying to struggle.* Kirito: I'll make you mine~*Using his charm to calm Cyran down as he removes her shirt reveling her bra* Cyra:*Panting, ears flatten.*Ki-Kirito-. Kirito: Don't worry It's my firts time to *Holds Cyra gently pulling down her panties* I'll make sure you injoy it~ Cyra:*Blushing extremely red.*Bu-But Kirito-*She couldn't really say what she wanted due to the charms.* Kirito: Don't hate me for this~*Kisses Cyra, his toung play with hers as he rub his body againts her.* Cyra:Mm!*She blushes extremely red, closing her eyes in slight shock.* Kirito*becoming hard he slowly insert his dick inside her* So this is what it feels like~ *blush* Cyra:A-Ah!*Blushing extremely red, not used to this at all.* Kirito:*pulls and thrust* You feel so good~*starts to undo her bra* Tell me how do you feel now? Cyra:*Panting heavily, blushing*A-Ah. I-I'm not Us-Used to th-the feeling!*She gasps.* Kirito:*whisper into her ear* Its new to me too~*starts to fundull her breats* Lets experance this feeling together~*Pulls and thrust again but goes deeper* Cyra:Ah-Ah!*She blushes red, force to grip onto him* Kirito: You definetly have a nice body~*Squeezes her breats together* I wander how you tast *as he said that his fang opoed out* I'll only take a little*presses his chest againts her breats as he nuzzle her neck* Injoying this so far? Cyra:*Blushing extremely bright red, unable to speak as she moans and gasp*A-Ah!*Her body was force-able, yet slowly getting used to it.* Kirito:*his fang pirce the vains of her neck as he starts to drink her*Mmm~*starts to thrust faster into her presing his chest againts her breats* Cyra:Ah!*She moans loudly, small tears appear as she gasps and moans. Her body was shivering slightly.*A-Ah. Kirito:*stops feeding, licks the bite wound on her neck* Do you hate me? *holding onto Cyra tighter thrusting faster and deeper* Cyra:N-No, Bu-But I better ge-get to slap yo-you*She moans slightly, blushing extremely red.* Kirito: I can live with that*Kissis her deeply as he about to reach his limit* We have the rest of our lives together~ Cyra:*Blushes*A-Ah~*She cums on his dick, blushing* Kirito:*Cums deep inside her panting* What do you think? Want to go again~*blushing* Cyra:*She pants heavily, blushing*Sure, b-but this time with me used to it~*She pants heavily.* Kirito:*stops using his charm* Wana try it from behind? *holding her lovinly* Cyra:*Blushing red*S-Sure. Kirito:*now hugging Cyra from behind as he pinatrate her from behind* Thanks for not hating me *pulls and thrust as his hands starts to mssage her breats* Cyra:*Blushing*Your just lucky, th-that I like you slightly more than a friend be-before this happen. Ah~ Kirito: Really!? I though you found me creepy.*nuzzling into her neck* I new there was something special about you.*starts thrusting faster* I'm happy that you realy like me~ Cyra:*She moans, blushing extremely red.*A-Ah~ Kirito: I love you~*thrusting deeper, his hand rub down her thigh* I won't leav you~ Cyra:*Moaning, blushing*I-I lo-love you to-too~ Ah~ Kirito: I..I *blushes* I'm so happy to hear that *Now twisting her nipples as he thruts deeper into her reaching his limit* No matter what I'll love you~ Cyra:Ah-Aaah~!*She blushes, moaning as she cums once more on his dick* Kirito:*Cum deep inside her* Cyra come live with me Cyra:*Blushing, panting heavily.*I-I don't truly have much of a choice... B-But I don't mind. Kirito:*Panting, nuzzling her neck* We can still look for your parents, i know its impportant to you. Cyra:*Blushing*Yea... Kirito: It's geting late *lets go and picks up Cyra bra* Let's go home ^^ CH3 Doom, Celestia, and Meia where playing a game of hide and seek. Celestia was it ^^ Celestia:*on a hill top looking searchiing for Doom and Meia* Doom:*Hiding inside a tree, keeping quiet.* Celestia:*Tries to smell where Doom is geting closer to where Doom is* Doom:*hiding even more inside the tree, trying to hide his scent.* Celestia: Doom are you there? Where are you? *sounded a little sad* Doom:*He didn't like the sound of Celestia being sad. He let his scent be noticeable.*Over here, Celestia.*He sits in the tree.* Celestia: Dooom ^^! *hearing and smelling Doom he rushed over to the tree wherer doom was hiding* Where are you? Doom:*Carefully jumps down.*I'm here, Celestia. Is something up? Celestia: It's really hard to find you two. You have way more experance and dad is a good teacher, I still can't find her... Doom:*He smiles*Well, let's say you found me first, okay?*He gently pets Celestia's head*We can then look for her. Celestia:*blushes from Doom peting him* O-Ok ^^ Um Doom can I ask you a personal question? Doom:Mm? You may ask, Celestia. Celestia: Has anyone ever confess to you or...*blush* you had feeling for someone? Doom:No one has ever confess to me... I used to have feelings for your father before he love your mother.*He blushes a tiny bit*But, me and your father are best of friends... Why do you ask?*He seem a bit confuse* Celestia:*blush bright red* It's nothing i just never hear any stories about dads younger days ^^; Doom:*He chuckles a bit*Ah, yea. Your dad is a honest as he is today. Celestia:*he said quietly to himself* So that's your typ... Doom:*Seem confuse*Mm? Celestia: Just talking to myself *Blush* Lets go find Meia ^^; Doom:Sure thing*He smiles.* Celestia: Where do you think Meia could be hidding? Doom:Mm... If I had wings, and if I could fly. I would pick a high spot and where no one can just see me.*He nods, scanning around*First, high spots. Celestia: We can check the old oak tree. It's the tallest one in the park. Doom:I believe that will be best.*He smiles.* Celestia: *holds doom's hand* lets go *Blush* then we can find big bro Doom:Yea*He smiles, holding Celestia's hand.* moment later they rached the old oak tree Celestia: HEY MEIA ARE YOU UP THERE Meia:*giggles keeping herself hidden* Doom:*Ear twitched.*...*Smirks a tiny bit, glancing up at the Old Oak tree.* Celestia: Man how high up do you think she is? Doom:*Gently picks up Celestia*Let's find out.*He smiles* Celestia:*blushing* O-Ok *holding on Doom nuzzling into his furr* Category:RP Category:Yoai Category:Role Play Category:Couple Category:Onup147 Category:Baine's belongings